Disc drives are digital data storage devices which store and retrieve large amounts of user data in a fast and efficient manner. The data are magnetically recorded on the surfaces of one or more data storage discs (media) affixed to a spindle motor for rotation at a constant high speed.
One or more data transducing heads read data from and write data to tracks defined on the disc surfaces. The heads are configured to be hydrodynamically supported over these surfaces by fluidic currents established by the high speed rotation of the discs. The heads are moved to the various tracks by application of current to an actuator motor, which rotates the actuator about a pivot shaft adjacent the outer diameter of the discs.
It is often desirable to employ a latching arrangement to secure the actuator in a latched position when the device is in a non-operational mode. This prevents the heads from being inadvertently jarred onto the disc surfaces by the application of a mechanical shock to the device. While various latching arrangements have been proposed in the art, there is a continued need in the art for an improved latching arrangement to secure a motor driven actuator.